Boy Friends
by Vinara 28
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Tenten membantu Hinata untuk lepas dari perjodohan, dengan menyamar menjadi seorang pria dan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Hinata?/Bad Summary/RnR/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Apa? Aku akan dijodohkan?"

"Iya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau Nii-san, aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan?"

"Ini sudah diputuskan, kau harus pulang minggu depan."

"Tapi Onii-san—"

"Jika kau mau protes, protes saja pada Otou-san mu saat kau sudah berada di rumah. Aku hanya menyampaikan keputusannya saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu minggu depan aku akan pulang."

**Boy Friends**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)**

**Genre : Romance/Komedi**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan.**

**Happy Reading..**

"Kyyaa.. Bagus sekali bajumu, Ino." Teriak seorang wanita bersurai Pink, mengagumi sebuah gaun.

"Tentu saja Sakura, ini limited edition. Hanya ada 10 di dunia, gaun ini dirancang oleh disigner terkenal," celotehnya memamerkan baju yang baru ia beli dari situs online.

"Apa bagusnya? baju seperti itu, banyak di tukang loak." Gerutu salah satu wanita di sana. Ia menghela napas bosan sambil terus membolak-balikan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Temari, jangan samakan bajuku dengan baju bekas yang sering kau lihat di pasar loak." Crocos Ino karena tidak terima pendapat Temari.

Ya, itulah kegiatan sehari-hari yang terjadi di salah satu kos-kosan khusus wanita, di kota Iwagakure. Kotanya para pelajar.

Di sana banyak sekali sekolah-sekolah dan universitas yang ternama. Maka dari itu banyak sekali rumah-rumah yang dikontrakkan untuk para pelajar yang dari luar kota. Seperti halnya rumah ini. Rumah yang ditempati lima mahasiswi, yang sangat cerewet dan ramai kalau tengah berkumpul.

"Hey, Hinata. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sedari tadi melamun?" tanya salah satu wanita dengan garis muka paling maskulin.

Semua penghuni di sana baru menyadari kalau Hinata dari tadi hanya diam, melamun di sudut ruangan. Dengan kompak mereka semua menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat sedih? kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami." hibur Sakura, sambil membelai rambut Indigo Hinata yang panjang.

"Minna, aku bingung." Jawab Hinata.

'Tidak bisanya Hinata bingung.' Pikir yang lain, karena Hinata-lah yang otaknya paling encer dari pada mereka berempat.

"Bingung kenapa? Ceritakan saja pada kami." tanya Tenten.

"Iya, ceritakan saja pada kami." Sambung yang lain, menyetujui ucapan Tenten.

"Minna, Aku akan dijodohkan. Dan minggu depan aku harus pulang ke Konoha. " tutur Hinata. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, apa lagi dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal." Lanjut nya.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik kau lihat saja dulu. Kalau pria yang dijodohkan denganmu tampan. Lebih baik terima saja." Jawab Ino ngasal.

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan?" sela Sakura tidak setuju dengan pendapat Ino. "menurutku, perjodohan itu sudah tidak jaman. Kau harus menolaknya Hinata. Meski calonnya tampan, tapi tetap saja. Itu artinya Tou-sanmu tidak percaya pada pilihanmu sendiri." Lanjut Sakura memberi pendapat.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Sakura. yang akan menjalani, kan kamu, Hinata. Bukan Ayahmu. Seharusnya kau yang mencari sendiri, bukan ayahmu." Kata Temari, menyetujui pendapat Sakura.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menentang Tou-san agar perjodohan ini gagal?" Jawab Hinata, masih bingung bagai mana menolak perjodohan itu.

Sekeika suasana menjadi hening. Semua tengah memikirkan sebuah strategi untuk menggagalkan perjodohan Hinata.

"AHA..!" Tenten menjerit lantang, mengagetkan semua orang yang tengah serius berpikir. "Aku tau harus pakai cara apa. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dengan membawa pacar? Apa ayahmu masih akan menjodohkanmu, jika kau sendiri sudah memiliki calon?" Tenten memberikan pendapat.

Semuanya tampak berpikir. "iya, benar juga kata Tenten."

"Tapi, aku kan tidak punya pacar." Hinata menyela perkataan Ini, dan memberikan kenyataan pahit, bahwa Hinata belum pernah berpacaran.

Gubrak.. (?) semuanya sweatdrop.

Masalah Hinata, memaksa mereka untuk berpikir lebih keras. Padahal biasanya mereka gak pernah mikir.

"Bagaimana, kalau kau membawa pacar sewaan?" Saran Sakura, yang mungkin nantinya akan membawa malapetaka besar.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. aku tidak setuju Dengan pendapat Sakura. Hinata masih lugu, dia belum pernah berpacaran. Bagaimana bisa dia bersandiwara? Pasti akan cepat ketahuan." Sepertinya Temari sudah tertural virus jeniusnya Shikamaru. Pendapatnya kali ini sangat logis.

"Benar juga, mana mungkin Hinata berpelukan dengan lawan jenis, apa lagi setatusnya pacar bohongan—" Perkataan Tenten terpotong, karena dia merasakan ada tatapan mencurigakan dari keempat sahabatnya.

"Mungkin kalau sesama jenis akan berhasil." Kata Ino, memberikan seringaian mencurigakan.

Tenten merasakan aura-aura negative di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak mau." Tolak Tenten mentah-mentah. "Sudah cukup aku menyamar sebagai pria, untuk jadi pacar bohongan Ino. Untuk membuat Sai cemburu. Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi."

"Ayolah Tenten, Bantu aku. Apa kau tidak mau melihat sahabatmu ini bahagia? Kalau denganmu, aku pasti bisa bersandiwara. Bukan hanya memeluk, aku bahkan berani menciummu." Rayu Hinata, dengan menunjukan wajah memelas.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Tenten menyetujui permintaan Hinata, karena ia tak tega melihat masa depan Hinata yang suram.

"Ok, saat nya kita mulai make over." Teriak Ino penuh semangat.

Seketika semua menyerang Ino dengan brutal, mengobrak-abrik wajah dan tantanan rambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kyyaa.. Tenten, kau tampan sekali. Kau itu sebenarnya Pria apa Wanita?" Ino menjerit Histeris.

Well, kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Tenten.

Rambut yang tadinya panjang sebahu, kini pendek karena dipangkas habis, membentuk model rambut pria jaman sekarang, layaknya boy band.

Dada datar karena dililit dengan kain agar terkesan layak nya pria. Tatapan mata cuek, plus pakaian laki-laki yang melekat. Membuat Tenten mirip sekali dengan seorang pria.

.

**~oOo~**

.

"Tadaima." Salam Hinata saat memasuki rumahnya di Konoha.

"Hn, Okaeri." Sambut ayah Hinata yaitu Hiashi Hyuga. "Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat seorang pria ikut masuk ke dalam rumah besamaan dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum puas, saat mendapatkan reaksi yang dia ingin kan dari sang ayah. "Dia pacarku Tou-san, namanya Tenten." Hinata memperkenalkan Tenten pada sang Ayah sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yoroshiku." Tenten membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

Hiashi terlihat sangat marah, ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Tenten dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.

"Kau sudah pulang Hinata?" sambut Neji, yang baru muncul.

"Iya Onii-san. Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini pacarku." Balas Hinata, memperkenalkan Tenten. Karena sedari tadi Neji terus memandangi Tenten.

"Watashi wa Tenten desu." Tenten membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Orewa Neji desu, yoroshiku." Balas Neji.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Neji, menawarkan minuman, karena bibi yang bekerja di sana sedang sakit. Setidaknya Neji harus memberi pelayanan pada tamu, meski ia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai keberadaan Tenten.

"Maaf merepotkan, air putih saja." Jawab Hinata.

Neji segera bergegas pergi. Mengambilkan minuman yang diminta Hinata.

"Itu tadi sepupumu?" Tanya Tenten, setelah Neji pergi.

"Uhm, iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Owh, Cantik sekali."

"Hey, Neji-nii itu laki-laki, bukan wanita." Sambar Hinata.

"Nani? Kenapa lebih cantik dia dari pada kamu?" Tanya Tenten, yang masih tidak percaya kalau Neji itu seorang pria. Karena selain rambutnya yang panjang, kulitnya juga putih bersih layaknya seorang wanita.

"Lalu, kenapa lebih tampan Kau dari pada Neji-nii?" ledek Hinata.

Dan dibalas tatapan Deathglare dari Tenten. "Kalau aku tidak tampan, aku tidak akan membantumu." Lalu Tenten memeluk leher Hinata, dan menggelitiki perutnya.

"EHEM.." suara deheman Neji, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Cepat-cepat Hinata mendorong tubuh Tenten agar menjauh darinya.

"Apa pacarmu akan menginap?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata.

"kalau begitu, taruh semua barangmu di kamarku." Balas Neji, menyuruh Tenten untuk meletakkan barangnya di kamar Neji.

Hinata dan Tenten saling berhadapan. Ternyata mereka masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Neji.

"Tenten akan tidur bersamaku. " kata Neji lantang.

"APA?" Teriak Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

"Apa kau benar-benar pacar Hinata?" tanya Neji pada Tenten, ia tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang, sementara Tenten duduk meringkuk di pojokan.

Tenten terpaksa tidur di kamar Neji, karena ia hanya diberikan dua pilihan. Yaitu Tidur dengan Ayah Hinata, atau tidur dengan Neji.

"Memang nya kenapa? Apa kau meragukan sepupumu, kalau dia bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan aku?" sentak Tenten. Dia masih kesal karena harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Neji.

"Tidak. hanya saja, menurutku, kau bukan tipenya." ujar Neji, lalu menarik selimut bersiap untuk Tidur.

"Hey, apa kau tidak tidur? Sudah selarut ini kenapa masih saja meringkuk di pojokan sana? Emm.. atau jangan-jangan—"

"Jangan-jangan apa? Hoam.. ini juga aku akan segera tidur." Jawab Tenten berpura-pura mengantuk, dengan terpaksa ia naik ke atas ranjang, lalu berbaring di sebelah Neji.

'Awas kau Hinata. Kau akan kubalas. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau lagi menyamar sebagai pria.' Jerit Tenten dalam hati, ia menyesal karena membantu Hinata.

.

.

"KKYYAA.." Pagi-pagi buta sudah terdengar suara jeritan di kediaman Hyuga. Ya, itu adalah suara jeritan Tenten. ia kaget karena saat ia terbangun ada seorang pria di sampingnya, dan pria tersebut tengah memeluknya erat.

Meski wajah Neji terlihat seperti wanita, tapi kini Tenten sadar kalau Neji 100% seorang Pria. Karena sekarang Neji tengah berelanjang dada.

"Berisik sekali kau.." Teriak Neji setengah sadar, lalu mendepak Tenten dari ranjang.

Brruukk.. "Aw.." erang Tenten, mulutnya segera ditutup dengan tangan guna meredam suara teriakan.

Tenten sudah sadar sepenuhnya, kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di rumah Hinata, dan tengah menyamar sebagai seorang pria.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Sapa Tenten saat Hinata keluar dari kamar. Tenten langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Hinata.

Hinata merasa ngeri melihat tatapan tersebut. "Em, ada apa Tenten?" jawab Hinata santai, seperti tak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau aku harus tidur dengan mahluk cantik itu? Kalau aku tahu akan jadi begini, lebih baik aku tidak menerima permohonanmu." Ujar Tenten kesal. "Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lanjutnya lesu.

Hinata tampak semakin bingung. "Aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini. Tenten, aku mohon padamu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Mohon Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya, tak disangka ia akan terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. "Tapi Hinata—"

"Gomen, Tenten-kun. Aku harus berbelanja ke pasar, karena bibi yang bekerja di rumah sedang sakit. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti." Hinata memotong perkataan Tenten, dengan tutur kata yang berbeda.

'Kun?' Kenapa Hinata memanggilku dengan surfik 'Kun?' Tenten bengong seperti orang cengoh.

Hinata bergegas pergi meninggalkan Tenten. "Hey, tunggu Hinata. Urusan kita belum selesai." Teriak Tenten, lalu mengejar Hinata. Tapi sekuat apapun Tenten berlari, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Tenten menoleh ke belakang, ternyata ada Neji menahan Tenten dengan memegangi kerah belakang bajunya.

'Pantas saja, sifat Hinata langsung berubah.' pikir Tenten.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan kerah bajuku." Gerutu Tenten.

Neji tidak menggubris perkataan Tenten, tangannya masih tetap memegangi kerah belakang baju Tenten. "ikut denganku." Perintah Neji. Bahkan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Tenten, Neji langsung menariknya.

"Hey, aku mau dibawa kemana? Lepaskan aku.. lepaskan.." Tenten berteriak-teriak Gaje. Sambil berjalan mundur, karena Neji menarik kerah belakang bajunya.

"Kyyaa.. tempat apa ini? Mengerikan sekali." Mata Tenten terbelalak melihat tempat yang didatangai saat ini.

"Ini Dojo. Kau akan kulatih secara pribadi di sini." Terang Neji, sambil menyeringai tajam.

Tenten merasakan aura-aura negative di sekelilingnya. "Eh, tidak usah repot-repot melatihku. Aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"Aku melatihmu, bukan untukmu, tapi demi Hinata. Aku tidak rela kalau sepupuku punya pacar yang—Pendek, Kurus,Ceking, Cungkring, dan tidak berotot sepertimu." Kata Neji sambil memperhatikan tubuh Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam. 'Inikan tubuh Wanita, wajar saja kalau seperti ini.' Tutur Tenten dalam hati.

Neji memegang lengan Tenten. "Lihatlah, tidak berotot sama sekali." Lalu tangannya beralih menepuk dada Tenten. Neji menepuk begitu keras tepat di bagian yang disembunyikan Tenten.

Seketika mata Tenten terbelalak "KKKKKYYYYAAA...!"

PPPLLLAAAKKK

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pasar, Hinata tengah bersusah payah membawa barang belanjaannya, karena barang yang dibeli Hinata terlalu banyak.

BBRRUUKK..

"Aw." Hinata tak sengaja menabrak orang, dan barang-barang yang dibawa berhamburan di tanah.

"Gomen." Hinata meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hinata?" sapa orang itu, yang ternyata mengenal Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, menatap sosok pria yang ditabraknya. "Na-naruto?" Hinata kaget, ternyata orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah, teman saat berada di bangku sekolah, dan juga cinta pertamanya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Lama tak jumpa."

Naruto saat ini tengah membantu membawakan barang belanjaan Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hinata.

"Aku meneruskan studyku ke Iwagakure, karena itu aku jarang terlihat di konoha." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-Oh ria.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua hanya terdiam. lama tak bertemu membuat hubungan mereka jadi kaku. Semua sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, mencari topik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

Sapa mereka bebarengan.

"Kau duluan." Tutur Hinata.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan." Tampik Naruto.

"Em.. Naruto." Tutur Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?" Jawab nya.

"Sudah sampai." Kata Hinata singkat.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku." Ulang Hinata kikuk.

Ternyata Naruto tidak sadar, kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. "Oh." Lagi-lagi ia hanya ber-Oh ria, Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Barang belanjaanku?" Pinta Hinata mengulurkan tangan, meminta barang belanjaan yang di pegang Naruto.

"Naruto?" sapa Hinata, setelah mengambil barang belanjaannya. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?" lanjut Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting." Ujar Naruto, sedikit kikuk.

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku masuk. Ja.. Naruto." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto di depan gerbang.

"Hinata?" Sebelum Hinata sempat masuk ke rumahnya, Naruto sudah memanggilnya lagi. "Apa aku boleh meminta Nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Naruto To The Poin.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentusaja." Jawab nya singkat.

.

.

.

"Hyyaatt.."

BBRRUUKK..

"Aw.." Neji membanting tubuh Tenten.

"Aku menyerah." Teriak Tenten, sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau pikir ini acara reality show? Dengan melambaikan tangan, maka semua ini akan berakhir? Lagi pula di sini tidak ada kamera. Percuma saja kau melambaikan tangan." Tutur Neji yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tenten bengong mendengar ucapan Neji. "Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.. aku menyerah." Rengek Tenten.

"Kita baru mulai, kenapa kau sudah menyerah? Lagi pula kau duluan yang menantangku dengan menampar pipiku tadi."

'Aku menamparmu, karena kau memegang dadaku. Bukan untuk menantangmu berduel, bodoh.' Kata Tenten dalam hati. "Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pergi dari sini." Jerit Tenten, lalu berlari dari tempat nista itu.

"Hey, tunggu. Latihan kita belum selesai." Neji berteriak sambil mengejar Tenten.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah kejar-kejaran di halaman belakang rumah. "Hey, berhenti.." Neji menarik tangan Tenten. Naasnya kaki Neji tersandung batu. Seketika tubuhnya langsung ambruk menindih badan Tenten.

Hening, seketika suasana jadi hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara karena bibir mereka saat ini sedang bertaut.

"HHUUAAA.." Teriak Neji Gaje, setelah ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Neji mengusap bibirnya dengan apapun yang ada di sana. "Hii.. Hoeekk.. Hooeekkk.."

Tenten menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten Inocent, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Huuaa.. jangan dekati aku.." teriak Neji, lalu berlari tunggang Tenten seorang diri, yang masih mematung karena melihat tingkah OOC Neji.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, seperti tidak pernah berciuman saja." Tenten berbicara sendiri. "Ha..ha.. Aku lupa kalau aku seorang pria. Pantas saja reaksi nyaseperti itu." Lanjutnya lagi, sambil tertawa nista. Sesaat kemudian Tenten terdiam dan berpikir.

"Tapi kenapa reaksiku biasa saja? Atau jangan-jangan—" Tenten tampak berpikir lagi.

"Kyyaa.. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya.." teriaknya super histeris.

—**TBC—**


	2. Chapter 2

**BoyFriend**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)**

**Genre : Romance/Komedi**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan.**

**Happy Reading..**

"Hinata?" Sapa Tenten saat memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Tenten, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ada yang mau aku ceritakan," tutur Hinata, lalu menarik Tenten untuk dudu di ranjang.

"Aku juga ada yang ingin kukatakan," ucap Tenten. 'Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku sudah tidak kuat jika terus disiksa seperti ini.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tenten, apa kau ingat tentang pria yang sering aku ceritakan?" tanya Hinata tak sabaran.

"Siapa? Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Apa kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingatku. Bukan hanya sekedar bertemu, dia juga membantuku membawakan barang belanjaan sampai ke rumah, dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah. Dia meminta nomor ponselku," crocos Hinata, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alamai.

"Ja-jadi, sampai saat ini kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Tenten tak percaya, ia belum pernah melihat sahabatnya begitu bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Entahlah, sepertinya, iya." Jawab Hinata. "Karena itu, aku mohon padamu bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya hanya karena perjodohan bodoh ini," katanya lagi memelas pada Tenten.

Tenten tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Aku akan bertahan semampuku. Jadi, perjuangkanlah cintamu." Tenten lupa kalau dia sempat ingin menyerah, karena mendengar bahwa Hinata saat ini tengah jatuh cinta.

"Kyyaa.. Arigato." Teriak Hinata, menghambur ke pelukan Tenten.

Setelah mengobrol dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tenten keluar dari kamar Hinata dan mendapati Neji tengah menyender di depan pintu Hinata.

Tenten kaget setengah mati, melihat penampakan yang ada di depannya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenten sedikit shock.

Neji terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah bibir Tenten. mengingatkan sebuah kejadian nista yang dialaminya tadi siang. Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menetralkan pikirannya. "Ikut denganku," tutur Neji singkat.

"Tidak mau," jawab Tenten segera. "Aku tidak mau kau nista lagi." Lanjutnya. setelah melihat Neji, Tenten menyesal telah berjanji dengan Hinata bahwa dia akan membantu sampai akhir. 'Seharusnya aku bilang 'Tidak' pada Hinata,' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan menyiksamu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ujar Neji, ia mengulum senyum, senyuman yang mencurigakan.

Tenten menatap Neji curiga, 'Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncanakannya kali ini?'

"Hey, kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh. Seingatku semenjak kau di sini kau belum pernah keluar, kan? Maka dari itu aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan," tutur Neji memberi alasan.

Tenten menyipitkan matanya. "Mencurigakan."

**[Flash Back]**

"Neji?"

"Ada apa paman?" jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pacar Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maksud paman apa?" tanya Neji, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hiashi.

"Maksud paman, apa pendapatmu tentang Tenten? Kalau menurut paman, jujur saja paman tidak menyukainya," tutur Hiashi.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Paman. Aku tidak menyukainya, dia telalu cerewet dan terlalu lemah untuk ukuran seorang pria." Ucap Neji memberikan pendapat.

Hiashi menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kita lakukan rencananya. Bawa Tenten menjauh dari Hinata, karena nanti malam paman akan membawa Hinata untuk menemui calon suaminya. dan lakukan segala cara agar mereka putus."

**[End Flash Back]**

"Otou-san? Kenapa kita ke sini?" Tanya Hinata pada sang ayah.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di restauran berbintang lima. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang, tepatnya hanya Hiashi yang sedang menunggu karena Hinata sama sekali tidak tau untuk apa dia dibawa ke sana.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Hiashi singkat. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan mencari seseorang yang ditunggu sedari tadi. Tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat dua orang paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sang pria paruh baya, tangannya masih setia menggandeng tangan pasangannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hiashi singkat. Lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Ini putrimu?" tanya pria itu. "Putrimu sangat cantik dan manis." Lanjutnya.

Hinata merasakan hal yang aneh. "Apa maksud dari semua ini Tou-san?" tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan.

Tapi pertanyaan Hinata tak dijawab oleh Hiashi. "Mana putramu? " tanya Hiashi pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, sebentar lagi menyusul ke sini." Jawabnya.

"Tou-san? Apa Tou-san masih mau menjodohkanku dan menikahkanku dengan pria yang tak kukenal?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Air matanya merembes membasahi pipi.

"Ada apa ini Hyuuga-san? Apa Hinata tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya pria itu pada Hiashi. Hiashi hanya memejamkan mata lalu menghela napas.

Hinata menggeprak meja, "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapa pun. Ini hidupku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menentukan pilihanku sendiri." Sentak Hinata beruraian air mata. Dengan sigap Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata?" Hiashi mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Hinata terus saja berlari, menerobos keramaian pengunjung restauran, menyelinap dari sela-sela kursi. Tapi saat ia hampir melampaui pintu keluar dia menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata?" pekik orang yang ditabrak Hinata.

"Naruto?" Sambut Hinata penuh rasa kaget.

Tangan Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat, kemudia menarik Hinata berlari bersamanya.

.

.

Sepasang muda-mudi..— err, maksudnya, sepasang pemuda, tengah berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Menikmati keindahan malam di kota Konohan. Taman memang tempat yang pas untuk merasakan aura keramaian kota, tapi.. dalam keadaan seperti ini, memang akan terasa aneh.

"Hey, apa tidak ada tempat lain, yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bersantai di sini, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tenten, dia naik ke atas bangku, lalu berjalan menyusuri panjang bangku tersebut. Mengimbangi keseimbaangan tubuhnya.

"Tidak.. Hanya aneh saja, dua orang pria, bersama di tempat seperti ini." Neji menatap Tenten sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap maho."

Perkataan Neji seontak membuat keseimbangan Tenten goyah. Ia terjatuh tanpa perlawanan, tapi dia tak merasakan apapun. Tenten tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama-sekali, karena ternyata Neji menangkap tubuh Tenten ke dalam pelukannya.

Mata mereka saling adu pandang cukup lama, dengan posisi yang sedikit 'Waw' tapi sedetik kemudian Neji tersadar dari lamunannya. ia mendorong tubuh Tenten agar menjauh.

'Kami-sama, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Rasanya.. rasanya begitu nyaman saat memeluknya. kami-sama, aku masih normal, kan?' Neji beradu argumen di hatinya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku serasa mau meledak? Tidak mungkin aku memiliki perasaan ini. Ayolah Tenten, sadarlah.. saat ini kau seorang Pria.' Jerit Tenten dalam hati.

"Ehem, sebaiknya kita pulang." Neji berdehem, memecahkan kesunyian. Lalu mulai melangkah menuju rumah. Tanpa perlu menjawab Tenten mengikuti langkah Neji, karena ia tau, Neji tidak akan mendengar penolakan saat ini.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, beristirahat karena terlalu lelah berlari.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kenapa kau lari ketakutan?" tanya Naruto, setelah mengatur napasnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, apa aku tadi terlihat ketakutan? Em.. ato, kenapa Naruto-kun bisa berada di sana?" Hinata berbohong, karena Hinata tidak mau Naruto tau, kalau dia tengah lari dari perjodohan.

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Aku ada urusan di sana, urusan yang sangat tidak penting." Jawabnya dengan intonasi penuh penekanan.

"Urusan apa? Kalau tidak penting kenapa harus datang?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang terpenting saat ini. Kau bersamaku sekarang. Dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia." Tutur Naruto, meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Hinata tersentak kaget, ia tak tau apa maksud perkataan Naruto. "Eh.. ma-maksud Na-Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hinata, aku mau jujur padamu." Ucap Naruto, semakin membuat Hinata bingung. "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu. Kau begitu manis dan cantik, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Kepribadianmu yang begitu lembut, mampu membuatku terhipnotis. Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu saat acara pelepasan alumni KHS. Tapi.. pada saat itu aku tak menemukanmu di mana pun." Naruto menunduk, masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Aku hanya bisa tercengang saat mendapat kabar, bahwa kau telah pergi dari Konoha, dan pada saat ini." Naruto memotong ucapannya. matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

Sementara Hinata, saraf-sarafnya bekerja begitu lambat, hingga ia masih tidak mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan Naruto.

"Hinata, aku hanya ingin bilang.. Aku menyukaimu." Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada gadis yang selama ini merebut hatinya.

Hinata masih tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. ia masih mengira bahwa ini semua bohong "Na-naruto-kun, be-benarkah—"

"Ya, itu semua benar, aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu. Aku—"

Hinata mendekap Naruto tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Bisik Hinata membuat Naruto mengulum senyum.

.

.

**[Neji POV]**

Aku membolak-balikkan tubuhku sedari tadi. Berharap, semoga dengan melakukan itu aku bisa terlelap. Tapi ternyata semua itu percuma. Mataku masih saja melirik ke arah sosok pria yang tengah terbaring di sampingku.

Glleekk..

Aku meneguk ludah, saat aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa wajah Tenten sangat meneduhkan hatiku, apa lagi saat ia tengah terlelap seperti ini. Wajahnya begitu polos dan...—cantik.. (?)

"..."

'Hey, Tenten kan laki-laki. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat cantik?' Inerku berbicara.

'Benar, dia seorang laki-laki. Kenapa sedari tadi aku terus memperhatikannya? Ada apa denganmu Neji.. kau laki-laki, dan Tenten juga laki-laki. Ayo sadar.. bangun.. tidak seharusnya kau memiliki rasa ini.' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menampik pemikiran ini.

'Rasa ini? Rasa apa maksudnya? Ayolah Neji, berpikirlah secara jernih.. KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI RASA APAPUN TERHADAPNYA.' Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, lalu berbalik memunggunginnya.

Tapi, tak lama setelah itu. Pikiranku kembali bergejolak. 'Tapi kenapa setiap aku bersamanya, jantung ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat?'

'Ayolah Neji.. Jantungmu juga berdetak lebih cepat kan saat melihat Hantu. Anggap saja Tenten itu hantu.' Batinku tengah berperang.

'Hantu? Ya, seperti hantu, yang merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Kata orang, cinta itu memang hal yang aneh, dan mungkin hal itu tengah terjadi padaku.'

Aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Tenten. Aku pandangi terus wajahnya. tanpa sengaja pula, mataku terfokus pada bibirnya. semakin lama tubuhku semakin medekat. menuju tempat yang sedari tadi kupandang. Bibir yang begitu merah dan mulus. Membuatku ingin menyentuhnya—lagi.

Deg..

'Kau bukan Homo, Neji.'

"Huuuaa.." aku menjerit pelan, karena menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan.

'Tidak.. Tidak.. jangan lakukan itu.' Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, jika aku terus berada di ranjang yang sama. Aku pastikan aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

**[Normal POV]**

"Hooaamm.." Tenten menguap lebar, saat terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. ia melihat di sekeliling, tak ada siapa pun di sana. 'Mungkin Neji sudah bangun.' Pikirnya. lalu ia segera turun dari ranjang, karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Hhhuuaa.." Tenten mendengar suara teriakan, secara reflek ia ikut menjerit "Kkkyyaa.."

"Hey, kenapa kau tidur di bawah?" sentak Tenten pada Neji.

"Aww.." erang Neji, ia merintih sambil memegang punggungnya, karena diinjak oleh Tenten.

Tenten turun ke lantai, lalu mendekati Neji, karena prihatin kepadanya. mata Neji terbelalak saat Tenten mendekatinya. "Huuaa.. menjauh dariku.." teriak Neji, lalu mendorong Tenten agar menjauh darinya. Neji berlari kencang, keluar dari kamar.

Tenten hanya bengong melihat tingkah Neji, di kepalanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. (?)

.

.

Hinata bengong melihat Neji, keluar dari kamar dengan wajah pucat. Tapi Hinata tak memedulikan sikap Neji. Ia segera memasuki kamar Neji, untuk menemui Tenten.

"Kau apakan Neji-nii? Sampai mukanya pucat begitu." Tanya Hinata, setelah masuk ke kamar Neji dan duduk di sebelah Tenten.

Tenten hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, sambil menggeleng pelan. "Oh, ya. Semalam kau pergi kemana?" tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Semalam?" Hinata mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. "Kyyaa.. Tenten.. semalam, Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepadaku." Teriak Hinata histeris sambil memeluk Tenten.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Iya, tentu saja benar. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar semalam. Tapi.. itu semua benar-benar terjadi.. kkyyaa.. Tenten.. aku benar-benar senang."

"Itu artinya, tugasku sudah selesai di sini?" tanya Tenten.

Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah derastis. "Entahlah Tenten, aku tidak tahu. Karena semalam, Tou-san mengajakku untuk menemui orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Ternyata dia masih berusaha keras agar perjodohan ini sukses." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang muram.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku kabur sebelum melihatnya, dan tidak kusangka, aku bertemu dengan Naruto di sana." Hinata tersenyum kembali saat mengingat Naruto.

Tenten berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya kau harus berbicara baik-baik dengan ayahmu. Bilang padanya kalau kau tidak mau dijodohkan. Mungkin dengan begitu, ayahmu tidak akan menjodohkanmu lagi." Tutur Tenten.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membantumu berbicara." Sambar Tenten, menenangkan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BoyFriend**

**Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Pair: (Neji H. & Tenten), (Naruto U. & Hinata H.)**

**Genre : Romance/Komedi**

**Rate: T**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: OOC, Abal,Gaje, EYD tidak baku. Tanda baca acak-acakan.**

**Happy Reading..**

* * *

><p>"Semalam kau kemana Naruto?" tanya sang ayah pada Naruto.<p>

"Aku pergi kemana, apa urusannya dengan Tou-san. Tou-san tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku lagi," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau kabur dalam acara semalam." Sentak Minato, meninggikan intonasi suaranya, ia sangat marah karena kelakuan Naruto.

Hey, acara apa yang tengah dibahas mereka?

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku tidak mau datang ke acara konyol itu." Jawab Naruto tak kalah ketus.

Minato mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. "Acara konyol apanya?! Ini semua demi masa depan mu."

"Masa depan? Masa depan siapa? Tou-san atau aku?" tanya Naruto, "aku bisa mencari masa depanku sendiri, aku mampu mencari jodohku sediri. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan." Lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Tou-san hanya memlilihkan yang terbaik untukmu." Minato berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi setidaknya, kau harus meminta maaf pada mereka. Karena kau kabur dalam acara semalam, dan kau juga harus menjelaskan kepada mereka, kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini."

"Baiklah." Balas Naruto dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya mendengarkan MP3 dari Handphonenya. sambil membuang Muka ke arah jalan. Ia tak memperhatikan dan tidak memperdengarkan kicauan merdu Minato.

Tapi mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Ia memperhatikan jalan yang di lewatinya. seperti sebua Deja Vu. Jalanan ini pernah ia lewati sebelumnya. "Kita mau kemana Tou-san?" tanya Naruto.

"kemana lagi, tentu saja ke kediamannya Hyuuga Hiashi." Jawab Minato.

Deg.. Hyuuga?

Tak lama setelah itu, Mobil Minato berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup besar. Mata Naruto terbelelek saat melihat rumah tersebut. "Ini.. Rumah, Hinata."

.

.

Tenten dan Hinata berdiri di depan Hiashi. Mereka mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Jadi kau harus mematuhinya." Hiashi terlihat begitu marah.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk ketakutan. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Haruskah ia menerimanya?

"Apa dengan menjodohkan Hnata, maka paman bisa menjamin kebahagiaannya? Jika pilihan yang paman pilih itu terbaik untuk paman, belum tentu terbaik buat Hinata. Coba lihatlah paman.. lihatlah putrimu. Dia bukan boneka, ia berhak mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukan kebahagiaan semu yang diatur oleh keluarga." Tenten menatap Hiashi tajam.

"Lancang sekali. kau pikir, kau siapa?" sentak Hiashi. Ia naik pitam. Jari terlunjuknya menujuk ke arah Tenten.

"Aku bukan boneka, Tou-san" Hinata angkat bicara. "Aku tidak mau menjadi boneka Tou-san lagi. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Aku sudah memiliki calon sendiri, dan dengannyalah, aku ingin menikah." Hinata berani berbicara, meski dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Hina—"

Tok..tok..tok..

Perkataan Hiashi terhenti karena suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Hiashi menghela napas untuk mengurangi amarahnya. "Masuk." Perintah Hiashi pada orang tersebut.

"Permisi." Sapa Minato sopan. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, dibarengi dengan Kushina dan Naruto.

Deg!

Mata Hinata dan Naruto bertemu. Merekaa sangat kaget, karena bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kedua fikiran mereka di penuhi berhuta tanda tanya yang harus di tanyakan.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata?"

Sapa keduanya bebarengan.

Waktu serasa berhenti. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tercengang. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Minato mewakili semua pemikiran yang ada di sana.

Hinata dan Naruto masih saling bertatapan. Seulas senyum terurik di wajah mereka. Kaki Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. sontak, perbuatan Nauto membuat semuanya semakin kaget.

"Tou-san, hanya wanita inilah yang akan kunikahi." Tutur Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata serasa mau pingsan mendengar penuturan Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah Hinata pun sudah merah sempurna seperti tomat. "Iya Tou-san, Pria inilah cinta sejatiku, dan hanya dengannya aku akan menikah." Tutur Hinata setelah mengatur degup jantung.

"Jadi kalian—"

"Hinata adalah pacarku, Tou-san, karena itu aku tidak maudi jodohkan." Jawab Naruto tegas, dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Hening!

1...

2...

3...

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..ha.." semua pecah dalam tawanya. Menyaksikan dua insan yang begitu lugu.

Naruto dan Hinata saling adu pandang.

"Kau tau Naruto. Hinatalah, wanita yang akan dijodohkan denganmu." Tutur Minato sambil menahan tawanya.

"Namikaze-san, jadi kita benar-benar akan jadi besan?" tanya Hisahi.

Minato mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya. "Tentusaja Hyuuga-san, apa kau tidak lihat kalau mereka sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi." Jawab Minato.

"Benar, lebih baik kita percepat saja acara pernikahannya." tutur Kusahina.

"Kyyaa.. Hinata, selamat ya.. Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkan cintamu." Jerit Tenten bersorak ria. Ia menjabat tangan Hinata sambil lompat-lompat gaje. (?)

"Eh?" Hiashi kaget melihat reaksi Tenten. "Kenapa kau senang sekali? Bukannya kau—"

"Ha..ha.., aku hanya teman Hinata. Aku diminta untuk menjadi pacar bohongan Hinata. Agar menggagalkan perjodohan ini.. hi..hi.." terang Tenten sambil terkikik.

"Jadi kalian selama ini hanya mengerjaiku?" tanya Hiashi agak kesal.

"Gomen, Tou-san." Jawab Hinata, meminta maaf. "Lagi pula, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan Tenten. Karena dia adalah Wa—"

"WAH.. aku kan hanya teman kampusnya saja. Mana mungkin ada rasa dengan Hinata. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. He..he.." potong Tenten. Menyela perkataan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kalau kau seorang wanita?" bisik Hinata di telinga Tenten.

"Apa kau mau mempermalukanku lebih dari ini? Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena membohongi ayahmu." Balas Tenten. 'Lagi pula, aku tidak mau Neji tau kalau aku seorang wanita. Aku tidak sanggup melihat reaksinya.' Lanjut Tenten dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari sana. Ada sepasang mata Lavender yang juga turut berbahagia. "Syukurlah kau bukan pacar Hinata."

.

.

.

Hari ini pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Acara pertunangan mereka memang diadakan lebih cepat. Karena berhubung Hinata masih berada di konoha sebelum ia kembali ke Iwa dan menyelesaikan Stydynya di sana. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dulu. Setelah itu acara pernikahan akan diadakan setelah Hinata dan Naruto lulus kuliah.

Kedua pasangan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, begitu pun dengan kedua keluarga besar. Tapi.. mata Lavender Hinata sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Ia tengah mencari seseorang. "Neji-nii?" Hinata menarik tangan Neji. "Apa Nii-san melihat Tenten?" tanyanya.

Neji menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" pinta Hinata. "Tolong Neji-nii mencarinya. aku khawatir padanya. karena di sini tidak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal." Lanjutnya.

"Hn." Neji mengangguk dan mulai mencari Tenten.

"Ehem! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Neji menemukan Tenten tengah menyendiri di halaman belakang.

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal satu pun tamu di sini. Lagi pula, aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi. Jadi, lebih baik aku menyendiri saja." Timpal Tenten.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Neji, ia duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Cemburu? Pada siapa? Hinata? Ha..ha.. mana mungkin aku cemburu. Hinata sudah kanggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri." Balas Tenten.

"Benarkah?"

Tenten menghela napas. "Jujur saja, Iya." Tutur Tenten, membenarkan pemikiran Neji. "Aku cemburu padanya. Aku cemburu karena dia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Sementara aku?" Tenten memalingkan muka, ia menatap lurus ke bawah. 'Sementara aku. Aku selalu di anggap sebagai wanita Maskulin. Di mata pria, aku bukan seorang wanita. Aku juga ingin di perlakukan layaknya wanita seutuhnya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Neji menepuk pundak Tenten. "Bersabarlah, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya. cinta sejatimu pasti akan menemukan jalan menuju hatimu." Tangannya menarik gadu Tenten agar menghadapnya. Neji tersenyum manis di hadapan Tenten.

Deg!

'Senyuman itu.. Neji, akan kah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Bertemu dengan sosok diriku sebagai seorang wanita?'

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji, karena sedari tadi Tenten hanya memandangi wajahnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Tenten singkat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Hening!

"..."

"Besok, aku akan pulang."

"Secepat itu?"

"Ya, liburanku sudah hampir berakhir." Jawab Tenten. Masih dalam keadaan canggung.

"Bukan kah liburan kalian berakhir lima hari lagi? Kenapa tidak bareng dengan Hinata saja?" Neji berharap tenten tidak secepat itu kembali ke Iwa.

"Benar, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku yang belum kuselesaikan. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi." Tutur Tenten, menjelaskan.

'Kau tahu Neji? Berada di sisimu begitu menyiksaku. Karena aku membohongimu. Dan membohongi perasaanku sendiri.'

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Jawab Neji, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

Wajah Tenten langsung memanas saat tangannya di genggem Neji. "Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Jawab Tenten tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji sedikit shock. Ia menatap Tenten dalam-dalam.

"Karena Tenten yang sekarang, Tidak akan ada lagi." Tenten membalas tatapan Neji.

"Jika Tenten yang sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi. Apa aku boleh menemui Tenten yang akan datang?" Tanya Neji.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Tapi semakin lama wajah mereka semakin mendekat. "Jika takdir mengijinkan." Jawab Tenten, ia bisa merasakan napas Neji. Aroma Mint memenihi indra penciumannya.

"Pasti takdir akan mengijinkan." Bisik Neji. Wajah mereka kini tidak ada jarak lagi. Bibir mereka saling bertaut, membagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman. Tentu saja.. penuh dengan cinta.

"Neji, Aku Laki-laki." Tutur Tenten disela ciumannya.

"Aku tahu."

Cup!

Ciuman mereka masih berlanjut. Meski Neji sadar, bahwa Tenten adalah seorang pria. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

'Untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku menjadi orang aneh. Karena Hasratku padamu yang tak terbendung. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar ini. Aku ingin dekat denganmu, aku ingin bersamamu.. aku ingin Memilikimu. Kami-sama, berikanlah satu keajaiban pada kami. Apa aku salah, jika berharap Tenten menjadi wanita? Tapi, jika hal itu tidak mungkin. Buatlah satu keajaiban, agar kita tetap bersama. Meski kita menjalin ikatan terlarang.' Inner Neji berbicara. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari Konoha. Tenten berubah jadi sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup. Bahkan dia sering kepergok tengah melamun. Setiap ditanya, dia selalu menjawab, 'Tidak apa-apa'.

Semua bertanya pada Hinata. Saat Hinata kembali ke Iwa. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Tenten bisa berubah seperti itu. Seingatnya, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Tenten di sana.

"Ayolah Tenten.. Ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Rengek Sakura. ia sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah Tenten yang OOC.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Balasnya santai.

"Ayolah Tenten, tidak usah berbohong. Sudah setahun kau terus diam begini. Semenjak kau pulang dari Konoha sifatmu berubah, pasti terjadi sesuatu di sana." Sentak Ino.

Ya, sudah setahun memang saat Tenten meninggalkan Neji. Tidak ada kabar darinya. Begitu pun dari Neji. Semuanya hanya terus berpikir, memikirkan dan menata perasaannya. ia kira dengan begini akan mudah untuk melupakan Neji. Tapi ternyata percuma.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Temari tepat sasaran. Mata Tenten langsung terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Sepertinya iya. Lihatlah reaksinya.. Hey, Hinata, apa ada pria yang ditemuinya di sana?" Tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Pria yang ditemui Tenten di konoha?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpikir sangat keras. "Neji-nii?" tanyanya. seketika otak Hinta mencerna kejadian yang ada di Konoha setahun lalu. Ia ingat kalau Tenten selalu bersama dengan Neji selama ia berada di konoha. Tidak salah lagi.. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata pada Tenten.

"Tidak.." Jawab Tenten dengan cepat dan gelagapan. Tapi ternyata, jawaban dan raut wajahnya bertolak belakang. Mungkin bibirnya berkata 'Tidak' tapi ekspresinya menunjukan 'Iya'

"Siapa Neji? Sepertinya Tenten benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Sakura sangat penasaran dengan sosok Neji.

"Dia sepupuku. Seingatku Tenten selalu bersama dengan Neji-nii. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau kalian ternyata saling suka."

"EH!" Tenten kaget. "Ma-maksudmu, saling suka, apa?" Lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Selama ini dia selalu menanyakan keadaanmu. Bukankah itu artinya dia menyukaimu?" Tutur Hinata.

"Ciiee.. Ciiee.." Ledek yang lain.

Wajah Tenten semakin memerah, mendengar bahwa selama ini Neji memperhatikannya. "Apa kau sudah memberitahunya, kalau aku seorang Wanita? " Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Belum." Jawab Hinata singkat. "EH.. Kenapa selama ini dia selalu memperhatikanmu? Bahkan ia sering menayakan kabarmu, jika ia masih berpikir bahwa kau seorang pria. Atau jangan-jangan.. Kyyaa.. Tidak mungkin Neji-nii Homo..."

.

.

.

Tenten mendudukan dirinya di taman pusat kota Iwa. Ia ingin melepaskan penat yang membebani otaknya. Tugas-tugas kampus yang begitu banyak, membuatnya stres dan frustasi.

Semilir angin membelai lembut helaian rambut Tenten, yang sekarang sudah sepanjang bahu. Dia sengaja memanjangkannya, karena ia ingin terlihat sepeti wanita pada umumnya.

"EHEM." Seseorang berdehem di sebelah Tenten. Tapi Tenten tidak memedulikannya. Ia masih sibuk berkutik dengan buku-bukunya.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang, yang suka sekali jalan-jalan di taman. Bahkan ia tidak malu mengajak teman prianya untuk menemaninya. Padahal dia sendiri seorang pria." Tuturnya, memecah kesunyian.

Tenten merasa mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar. Tenten menutup buku yang sedari dibacanya. Ia menghadap ke arah suara itu.

Deg!

Tenten kaget melihat pria yang saat ini ada di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak, otaknya masih merespon apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Tapi entah kenapa, setiap aku jalan dengannya, aku selalu merasa nyaman." Lanjutnya.

"Ne-neji?" Gumam Tenten, tertular virus gagap Hinata.

Tes..

Setetes air mata meluncur dari kelopak mata kecoklatan Tenten.

"Sekarang, aku tau alasannya kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatnya." Tutur Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi. "Hay, Tenten. Apa kabar?" Sapa Neji, ia tersenyum manis. Meski rada sedikit kikuk.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau tahu?" Tanya Tenten terbata-bata.

"Hinata sudah mmberitahukan semua padaku." Jawab Neji.

Tenten menunduk, ia mencengkram roknya erat-erat, guna untuk menahan isakannya. "Gomen.. Hiks.. Gomen.."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Neji. Ia menarik dagu Tenten agar menghadapnya. Neji mengusap air mata Tenten dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Gomen, karena aku telah membohongimu." Lanjut Tenten.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jauh sebelum aku tahu kau seorang wanita." Ujar Neji, ia menggenggam erat jemari Tenten. "Aku malah berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?" Tenten tersentak. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Neji mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Terima kasih karena kau adalah seorang wanita." Bisiknya. Neji langsung memeluk tubuh Tenten.

"Kau tahu, saat Hinata memberitahukan hal ini padaku. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa marah. Aku malah merasa senang, karena tahu kau adalah wanita." Bisik Neji di telinga Tenten.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Tenten. Seburat merah menghias pipinya, karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Tenten. "Tenten, aku sangat mencintaimu. Meski waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau laki-laki. Entah kenapa rasa ini terus saja tumbuh. Maka dari itu..—" Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya. sementara Tenten, ia masih bingung apa yang diucapkan Neji, atau memang berpura-pura bingung. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Hening!

"Ne-neji.. Aku.. aku.. Tentu saja aku mau." Teriak Tenten penuh haru. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Neji menarik Tenten kembali ke pelukannya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya." Bisik Neji, dan dijawab dengen anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Hey, apa kau tidak malu berpelukan denganku di tempat umum?" Gumam Tenten, di dalam pelukan Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku seorang pria, dan kau wanita. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah jadi pacarku." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Apa kau tidak takut, jika ada yang mengira kita pasangan Yuri?"

"Hey.. Aku seorang pria!"

"Kalau begitu potong rambutmu. Aku tidak rela, kenapa kau lebih cantik dariku?" Grutu Tenten.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, akan kupotong. Demi dirimu, apapun akan kulakukan. Meski harus memotong rambut kesayanganku ini." Gombal Neji. Meski Innernya saat ini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

[Mau tahu seperti apa tampang Neji setelah potong rambut? Bayangkan saja sendiri.]


End file.
